warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
GD-2 Predator's Robot User Ideas
GD-2 Predator Kaijin Class: Light Hardpoints: 4 Light Base Level: 1 Base HP: 58,000 Max HP: 150,000 Base Speed: 35 kmph Max speed: 50 kmph Ability: Sentry Mode :When sentry mode is activated it will raise it’s turret like the Fujin, immobilizing itself while activating an Energy Shield. This Energy Shield has a base HP of 50,000 at Lvl 1, and a max HP of 155,000 at Lvl 12 MK 2 Making it the second most powerfull Energy shield ingame right after the Fujin. Ability cooldown: 4s (raising/lowering tower) Additional information: Kaijin is also the name of an ancient Japanese sea monster. Kaijin has the second most powerful Energy Shield of any bot right after the Fujin. Kaijin is a Quad Legged bot just like the Fujin and Raijin meaning it won't experience any landing lag. Kaijin is also the only Light Bot with a built in Ancile. Kaijin is also the fastest Quad legged bot. Price: 9500 WSP Schutze 2.0 Class: Light Hardpoints: 3 Heavy Base Level: 5 Base HP: 170,000 Max HP: 290,000 Base Speed: 50 kmph Max speed: 70 kmph Ability: Schutze :When Schutze mode is activated Schutze 2.0 will be capable of running 90 kmph. while this ability is activated Schutze will activate a Aegis Shield, this Aegis Shield has 150k HP max at Lvl 12 Mk 2. Schutze will also be able to Hover whenever it wishes, and will create a explosion where ever it lands (just like the Helldive ability). When Schutze 2.0 is destroyed it will overload just like the Hellburner. Ability cooldown: 10 seconds (activation and duration) Additional information: Schutze 2.0 will also deflect Shocktrain blasts back to the enemy which fired it, crashing their game in the progress. Price: 1 Silver Colossus Class: Super Heavy Hardpoints: 3 Heavy Base Level: 3 Base HP: 145,000 Max HP: 325,000 Base Speed: 20 kmph Max speed: 25 kmph Ability: Rush :When Rush mode is activated Colossus will become capable to run 40 kmph for 10 seconds. While the Rush ability is activated, thrusters on the back of Colossus will activate just like on the Lancelot. Ability cooldown: 20 seconds Additional information: Colossus is the biggest bot ingame. Level/League Requirements: Level 26/ Silver II Weapon Restrictions: Ancile Price: 5000 Gold Beamer Class: Heavy Hardpoints: 1x Heavy 2x Light Base Level: 1 Base HP: 80,000 Max HP: 150,000 Base Speed: 30 kmph Max speed: 35 kmph Ability: Beam :When “Beam” mode is activated Beamer will open it’s front and fire a big Yellowish laser Beam for 10 seconds. Beamer will slow down by 40% if aimed where it’s heading and accelerate by 40% if aimed to the opposite direction. Damage: 5000 lvl 1 - 9000 lvl 12. Burst damage: 25000 lvl 1 - 42000 lvl 12. Burst DPS: 6000 lvl 1 - 8700 lvl 12. Continuoes DPS: 3000 lvl 1 - 5000 lvl 12. Ability cooldown: 10s (5s if deactivated earlier). Additional information: The ability can be deactivated after 5 seconds. Price: 2500 Gold Schutze 3.0 Class: Light Hardpoints: 5 Heavy Base Level: 5 Base HP: 200,000 Max HP: 350,000 Base Speed: 55 kmph Max speed: 80 kmph Ability: Ultra Schutze :When Ultra Schutze mode is activated Schutze 3.0 will be capable of running 100 kmph. Schutze 3.0 will recieve a 50% damage boost, and root ability. While the ability is activated Schutze will activate a Aegis Shield, this Aegis Shield has 200k HP max at Lvl 12 Mk 2. Schutze will also be able to Hover whenever it wishes, and will create a explosion where ever it lands (just like the Helldive ability). When Schutze 3.0 is destroyed it will overload just like the Hellburner. Ability cooldown: 10 seconds (activation and duration) Additional information: Schutze 3.0 will also deflect Shocktrain blasts back to the enemy which fired it, crashing their game in the progress. Price: 0.1 Silver Schutze 4.0 Class: Light Hardpoints: 11 Heavy Base Level: 5 Base HP: 350,000 Max HP: 550,000 Base Speed: 65 kmph Max speed: 95 kmph Ability: Omega Schutze :When Omega Schutze mode is activated Schutze 4.0 will be capable of running 120 kmph. Schutze 4.0 will recieve a 55% damage boost along with root ability. While the ability is activated Schutze will activate a Aegis Shield, this Aegis Shield has 300k HP max at Lvl 12 Mk 2. Schutze 4.0 also activates a physical shield with a max HP of 350k HP at lvl 12 MK2. Schutze will also be able to Hover whenever it wishes and will create a explosion where ever it lands, just like the Mercury. When Schutze 4.0 is destroyed it will overload just like the Hellburner. Ability cooldown: 5 seconds (duration: 15 seconds) Additional information: Schutze 4.0 will also deflect Shocktrain blasts back to the enemy which fired it, crashing their game in the progress. Price: 0.01 Silver Schutze 5.0 Class: Light Hardpoints: 1 Heavy Base Level: 5 Base HP: 500,000 Max HP: 1.000.000 Base Speed: 70 kmph Max speed: 100 kmph Ability: God Schutze :When God Schutze is activated, Schutze 5.0 will have the options of six different abilities, each having different attributes. Ability Number 1: Warp: Schutze 5.0 can generate a wormhole anywhere to anywhere to teleport to different areas, like the enemy's base, beacons etc. Ability Number 2: Reality manipulation: When this ability is activated, Schutze 5.0 will be capable of altering reality, like turning Raijins into Destriers and changing the very map itself. And turn everything that's fired at it into dust. Ability Number 3: Matter manipulation: When this ability is activated Schutze 5.0 will be able to move anything it wishes using Telekinesis, if there's a Raijin or even a building in the way it doesn't matter, it will be moved. Ability Number 4: Mind manipulation: When this ability is activated Schutze 5.0 will be able to change the team of players whenever it wishes, so when you want that Orkan Spectre on your team you can just bring it over to your team, easy! Ability Number 5: Time Manipulation: When this ability is activated Schutze 5.0 will be capable of speeding, slowing and reversing ingame time itself, ever wanted to change time back to that Critical point? Well now you can! Ability Number 6: Levitation: When this ability is activated Schutze 5.0 will be able to float whenever it wishes, can be activated when other abilities are activated. Ability cooldown: N/A Additional information: Schutze 5.0 will also deflect Shocktrain blasts back to the enemy which fired it, crashing their game in the progress. Price: 1 Silver Leosack Class: Light Hardpoints: N/A Base Level: 1 Base HP: 60,000 Max HP: 120,000 Base Speed: 46 kmph Max speed: 58 kmph Ability: Jump :kek Ability cooldown: 5s Additional information: Leopard 2 + Cossack Price: 400k Silver